Lacie
by DominiqueDeSade
Summary: Ceci est un UA univers alternatif. Mais malgré les ressemblances et personnages qui ne sont pas miens, l'intrigue est façonnée par ma plume. Lacie. Cinq lettres, un mot, un prénom banal qui ne reflétait pas sa poésie. Pourtant, aux oreilles du blond, cela sonnait comme une douce mélodie dans laquelle il puisait du réconfort. Sa propriétaire lui donnait tout son charme.
1. Prologue Partie I

La fuite était un moyen auquel elle n'avait jamais songé, pas autant qu'une autre alternative à celle de sa condamnation permanente. Après tout, elle était vouée à attiser les foudres de ceux qui gardaient ce monde.

Pourtant, en cette l'obscurité abyssale qui engloutissait la forêt, la drappant d'une épaisseur noire de terreur, elle courait en une course effrénée. Sans s'arrêter, sans regarder en arrière, prouvant une lâcheté et une peur sans pareille, suivies par les douloureux battements de son cœur. Ce dernier semblait vouloir fuir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, se déracinant avec lenteur et rapidité, dans un rythme aussi fréquent que les pas de sa propriétaire. Seul le son de la neige craquante sous ses pieds lourds et mutilés, accompagnait sa façon respiratoire saccadée, courte et difficile, qui hachait l'appeurant calme sonore qui pesait sur l'endroit. Ses mains frêles, tachetées de rouge huilant, tenaient tant bien que mal ses jupons déchirés et sales. Les chemins se ressemblaient, tous faits de sentiers aux grands et droits arbres, tels des gardes qui protégeraient quelque chose. Leurs branches fines, tranchantes et crochues, se tendaient vers elle comme une arme que l'on pointerait sur un intrus. Leurs bouts fins et pointus, recouverts d'une fine pellicule de neige, l'ébranlaient, l'écorchaient et s'en mêlaient, rendant tout cela davantage pénible.

Cette nuit sans lune glaçait son sang animé par la peur. Une peur qui lui nouait l'estomac, qui accélérerait ses mouvements et les rendaient incontrôlables, paniqués. Une peur qui n'allait pas la sauver, qui pourrait entraver un combat déjà perdu, même sans début. Une peur qui laissait s'immiscer le doute et le désespoir. Pourtant, isolé, enseveli sous le poids des plaintes et des pleurs refoulés, brillait bien que d'une fade lueur une once d'espoir. Son scintillement n'était guère plus fort que la noirceur de son rival, sa puissance était si faible que percevoir ce grain en devenait difficile. Impensable.

Cela suffisait pour la faire avancer. Elle qui, autrefois, n'aurait voulu mener une poursuite à l'issue d'ores et déjà définie, fixe.

Car elle savait que son heure était déjà venue, après des années et des années à vivre de manière provocatrice et dangereuse.

Mais personne n'échappait à leurs griffes. Pas même elle. Surtout pas eux.

En cet après-midi là, le ciel s'était humblement vêtu d'une soie d'un fade grisâtre, elle-même étouffée par de gros et légers nuages d'une blancheur harmonieuse. Il était amusant de voir que de si petits et frêles flocons de verre, avaient réussi à se faire tapis pour une si grande surface.

À l'écart des villes animées par les rires enfantins et le mouvement civil, reposaient de grands et anciens bois peints aux couleurs d'un hiver glacial et meurtrier. Encore une fois, ils se voyaient témoins d'une énième poursuite. Car cette fois encore, elle était traquée par des idiots avares, qu'elle pourrait avaler en une seule et unique bouchée. Déchiqueter leur chaire d'une chaude fraîcheur, faire jaillir des cascades de sang belles et gracieuses, déchirer leurs muscles, aurait été chose aisée pour elle. Mais user des pouvoirs de la chain qui lui était attribuée, mettrait un terme à sa sortie improvisée. Et hors de question de retourner là-bas sans recevoir d'excuses ! Un principe quelque peu enfantin pour la grande et belle jeune fille qu'elle devenait, mais elle n'en avait cure.

Jurante, éprise de frustration, les paumes salies de ses mains étaient victimes d'une démangeaison irritante. Ils avaient raccourci une activité fort amusante, en voulant l'attraper et les tuer. Un moment, tandis que le vent glacial frappait ses joues rougies et brûlantes, elle clôt ses paupières ornées de longs et fins cils noirs, inspirant un bon coup. Tant pis, il fallait assouvir son désir de combat, quitte à les laisser la pister plus rapidement. Ils allaient bien mettre la main sur sa position, un jour ou l'autre !

Ses longues et élancées jambes, s'immobilisèrent, freinant sa course endiablée. Debout, d'une pose fière et hautaine, elle reprenait son souffle court en observant de ses yeux perçants ces "laidrons, disait-elle.

D'un geste de main, rapide, contrôlé et précis, elle semblait donner un ordre. Des cliquetis de lourdes et immenses chaînes donnèrent l'alerte aux chasseurs, qui, apeurés, ne voulaient que prendre leurs jambes à leurs cou. Une somptueuse et imposante ombre se dessina sur le terrifiant tableau, derrière la fille, surplombant ces insectes de sa hauteur. Un léger rictus étira ses fins et narquois traits, comportant un sourire qui lui était propre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les laminer en un clin d'œil, une fine silhouette s'imposa et l'arrêta, lui laissant une mine surprise, dépitée. Ils ont fait vite, argh ! Songe-t-elle, déçue.

«-Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes sortie sans la permission du maître ! Et vous vous apprêtiez à utiliser vôtre chain, en plus... Gronda une voix féminine, fluette, teintée d'une légère frustration.»

Dans un grognement, elle essayait de distinguer les silhouettes de ses cibles, qui avaient visiblement prit la fuite. Quel dommage !

«- Charlotte, vous avez laissé mes poursuivants fuire. C'est désolant, non ? Réplique-t-elle, une mine froissée collée au visage. »

Un soupir franchit le bout des lèvres rosées de l'encapuchonnée. Sa capuche frappée de rouge masquait son visage, ne laissant percevoir que ses lippes étirées en un air lasse, fâché.

« - Oswald vous présente ses excuses, Lacie. Intervient une autre voix, tentant de capturer l'attention de la brunette. »

Arrogant, empreint de malice, un fin sourire se forgea sur ses traits, illustrant sa satisfaction.

« Eh bien, je vous suis. Tonna-t-elle, en tourant avec nonchalance les talons. »

Un bruyant grincement retentit, aussitôt suivit par un violet claquement, lourd et sourd. Sur un rythme régulier, elle traînait ses pieds sur la moquette de cette chambre qui eût toujours été sienne, se dirigeant d'un pas fatigué vers la porte de sa salle d'eau. Brièvement, elle s'était arrêtant devant un mirror encadré de dorures, qui ne lui renvoyait que le reflet de sa tête. Cette dernière semblait tout de même avoir mauvaise mine ! Des paupières maquillées de cernes, des traces humides de neige fondue et salissure tachetées sur les quatre coins de son joli minois, faisaient obstacle à sa beauté rayonnante. Seul demeurait le puissant éclat de ses prunelles sanguines, que même les plus mauvais jours ne pouvaient ternir.

Son énième soupir fendit l'air frais qui s'était engouffré dans sa chambre, se démarquant pour finir par s'y camoufler. Elle reprit sa marche lasse et ouvrit cette deuxième porte, qu'elle clôt dans la seconde à double tour. La chaleur brûlante de la pièce lui mordit sa peau refroidie par le temps au-dehors, ayant l'air étouffant. L'ambiance était détendante et, tout semblait embrumé par de la buée. Ses souliers ôtés, elle glissa le long de son corps la petite robe dont elle s'était précédemment vêtue, et la déposa. Ses pieds nus et décorés d'égratingures foulaient les dalles humidifiées de la salle de bain, avec lassitude et facilité, jusqu'à une grande et large baignoire de marbre blanc. Une eau fumante au parfum enivrant, échauffait son visage par son mince voile de fumée, contrastant avec la mousse qui dominait dans le bain que l'on lui avait fait préparer.

Lentement, elle entreprit de se hisser dedans, y mettant ses longues et élancées jambes salies par les rues, pour enfin s'adapter parfaitement à la température ambiante de son bain. C'eût le mérite de détendre ses muscles légèrement tendus et fatigués. Elle était exténuée, surtout après une telle journée. Un tel quotidien. La Baskerville ne vivait pas forcément d'adrénaline, pourtant, en avoir ne pouvait que la ravir. Même si se disputer avec son aîné ne lui plaisait pas tant que cela...

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se soucie d'elle, de son sort. Elle-même n'en avait cure, elle était destinée à cela et, depuis fort longtemps, elle l'avait accepté. Alors autant vivre le jour au jour, de manière à ne rien regretter avant de sombrer dans par les mains des gardiens. Vivre pour voir encore une fois ce monde ridicule, cruel et merveilleux sous toutes ses coutures. Vivre une vie de l'idylle éphémère que l'on pouvait lui laisser.

Éphémère...

D'un mouvement quelque peu hésitant, elle mena une de ses mains vers son œil au regard qui se perdait droit devant elle, avant de le refermer. Ça, ce n'était pas un mirage. Car ce "ça", n'était d'autres que ses belles et maudites prunelles de rubis, qui lui affligeaient sa malédiction. Eux, ils étaient tout aussi beaux, charmants, malicieux, mais empoisonnés. Eux, ils étaient plus que réels et dangereux. Leur beauté les honoraient, mais effrayaient.

Pourtant, Lacie Baskerville aimait ses yeux frappés de carmin, comme tout autre chose. Et ironiquement, c'était ce qu'elle appréciait qui l'avait condamnée...


	2. Prologue Partie II

Sous ses yeux d'émeraude luisante, des dizaines de flocons frêles et petits, affluaient, chutant des cieux avec douceur et finesse. Comme le froid, ils givraient le sol, les bordures et les toits. L'allée que son fiacre empruntait, était tachetée de neige, encadrée par ce qui fût des jardins vertigineux, désormais vêtus d'un exquis manteau blanc. Les roues de la voiture décorée de dorures, craquaient au contact du sol aux graviers, et berçaient de leur bruit le fleuve de ses pensées.

Le calme et plat fleuve de ses pensées. D'une sérénité pâteuse et amère, d'un sens perdu. L'eau partait dans toutes les directions, mais sans réel but, rendant son âme errante. Vide.

L'habitacle s'immobilisa, alertant le jeune homme de son arrivée. Un valet lui ouvrit la porte aux armureries ducales, le laissant sortir. Ses pas claquaient à intervalles réguliers, bien qu'étouffés par la neige craquante tombée un peu partout. Le vent glacé essayait de s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements, lui mordrant la peau, tandis qu'une brise fraîche vînt s'échouer sur son visage empreint d'amertume.

Les couloirs de l'immense demeure étaient vides, seuls des domestiques fantômes les arpentaient. Les lieux n'avaient point leurs propriétaires présents, il se voyait donc plongé dans une bulle de silence mortelle, ennuyante et aussi fade que celle qui entourait sa vie. Une dizaine de minutes s'était écoulée avant qu'il n'arrive au bureau qu'il allait occuper pendant les deux prochaines semaines -et certainement les heures à venir. D'un geste lasse, il ouvrit la grande porte en chêne, et pût balayer d'un regard résigné la pièce ; son attention se pointa sur le bureau en acajou verni qui reposait sur un tapis brodé de rouge terne. Bien derrière un fauteuil rembouré de velours d'un beau vert, se tenait une grande fenêtre au verre coloré de givre. Les teintes sombres et gracieuses qu'arboraient la pièce, donnaient un parfait contraste avec la douce vue enneigée qu'offrait cette fenêtre.

Il renferma la porte, laissant derrière lui la sérénité pour un calme barbant, morne. En s'avançant vers les piles de papiers entassés, qui encombraient le bois poli du meuble. Par-dessus cette myriade de feuilles en tous genres et importances, se démarquait une lettre qui avait l'air plus fraîchement déposée. Un sceau de cire vermeille décorait la devanture, et ses iris purent reconnaître un emblème qu'il cru ne plus revoir d'aussitôt.

«Barma... Souffle-t-il entre ses dents, interloqué.»

Les fréquents crépitements du feu échauffant, formaient le seul bruit perceptible dans la chambre engloutie par un apaisant silence sonore. Parfois, son regard de rubis se désintéressait de sa lecture et des torrents de mots qu'elle essayait d'engloutir, pour se perdre brièvement parmi les flammèches agitées qui léchaient, caressaient et taquinaient le bois qui les allimentait. Sereinement, silencieusement, Lacie semblait perdue dans l'océan de calme qui la bordait. Elle se délectait de la délicieuse et agréable compagnie de la solitude. Car si elle aimait l'adrénaline quelque fois, une bonne plongée dans un livre valait tout autant à ses yeux.

Une aiguille fît éclater la bulle, dès qu'un bruyant chouinement retentit dans la pièce. Le bruit d'un claquement et de pas réguliers, la tira définitivement de sa rêverie. Lassement, elle clôt l'ouvrage qui reposait désormais sur l'accoudoir de son siège, puis tourna légèrement la tête de façon à percevoir du coin de l'œil "l'intrus".

«- Ah là là, que les gens peuvent être ennuyants ! Le temps paraissait si lent, mais est passé si rapidement ! J'aurais aimé te rendre visite plus tôt. Tonna une voix, sur un ton plaintif.»

L'ombre d'un sourire narquois vînt étirer les lèvres gourmandes de la jeune brune. Elle les humecta, avant de laisser sa voix retentir pour la première fois depuis déjà quelques heures ;

«- Oh, mais je ne me suis languis de ta présence, mon cher. Déclare-t-elle moqueusement, non sans une pointe d'amusement. Je suis ici depuis trois jours, et la solitude est toujours supportable. »

Il lâcha un soupir, et elle pût deviner un léger étirement au coin de ses lèvres. L'individu si familier à ses yeux, reprit sur la même note, et vînt s'assoir en face d'elle. Penché en avant, les mains rejointes, il observait de ses prunelles luisantes de mauve, le visage fin et malicieux de la jeune Baskerville. Une idée avait fleurit dans son esprit, alors, une fois ses mots cherchés, le blanc voulut mettre cela à l'éxécution.

«- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'un bal ne te dis rien. Conclut-il narquoisement.

\- Qui inviterait des Baskervilles ? Ricana la jeune fille, moqueuse.

\- Des personnes qui ont besoin de force pour prendre plus de pouvoir, après avoir récupéré leur titre. Déclare le chef des capes rouges, avec une once d'amertume.

\- Des lèches bottes, entre autre. Déduit-elle sans mal. Tu y va ?

\- Effectivement ; cela s'annonce prometteur. Cette mascarade sera amusante, vois-tu. Son déroulement peut s'avérer distrayant. Explique-t-il dans un souffle, en affalant lassement son dos contre le dossier du siège. Surtout si il s'agit des Barma.»

Un bref silence s'installa, tandis que Lacie avait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion, songeuse. Elle savait que les gens de la haute société étaient peu amusants, pathétiques, ennuyeux et passablement faux. Une enfant maudite ferait tâche parmi les vrais fauves, et se voir crainte et méprisée en devenait lassant. Toutefois, du peu qu'elle savait sur l'affaire de ces hôtes autrefois en déchéance, l'issue du spectacle n'était jamais à l'image de ses personnages. Elle dépendait surtout du monde. Peut-être allait-elle trouver du divertissement ? Un jeu, le temps de cette soirée mondaine ?

Lorsque son aîné se releva et commença à tourner des talons, Lacie fût tirée du fil de ses pensées et lâcha un bref soupir. C'était vraiment tentant, mais y assister avec le mince espoir de trouver assez de divertissement n'était guère suffisant. Mais, au final, que perdez-elle ? Du temps ? Elle en avait bien plus que n'importe qui !

Tandis qu'il empoigna la poignet en bois de la porte, les paroles de la brune volèrent vers lui, comme il l'avait prévu ;

«— Tu as raison sur certains points, en y pensant. Avoue-t-elle finalement.

— Parfait ! Je viendrai demain après-midi, ne traînes pas. Avertit-il, un grain de satisfaction perceptible dans sa voix. »

 _Un choix bien conséquent_...


	3. Chapter I Partie I

Grimaçante, ses traits fins légèrement empreints de frustration, elle essayait de faire tenir sa longue chevelure en un propre chignon. Malheureusement, se coiffer n'avait jamais été chose facile et souvent pratiquée pour elle ; désormais, la base de sa coiffure était fondue et des mèches rebelles souhaitaient se démarquer en flottant tout autour. Un soupir d'agacement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres poudrées de rouge, pour finir par se mélanger à l'air frais. Brusquement, elle se leva du siège posé devant la coiffeuse dont elle disposait, se dirigeant machinalement vers la fenêtre ouverte qui creusait sa chambre.

Sans surprise, en cette fin d'après-midi hivernale, la neige dansait et tombait en une valse répétitive, éternelle, si belle et captivante. De froides brises s'engouffraient dans la pièce dès qu'elle eût ouvert les vitres peintes de buée, lui caressant sa peau au teint d'albatre. Alors que ce petit et presque ennuyant spectacle avait captivé son attention, des éclats de voix et des sons de pas lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle poussa un énième soupir et revint à sa place première ; devant ce mirror qui ne cessait de lui montrer ses cheveux quelque peu ébouriffés. Dès que la brosse fût entre ses mains pâles et frêles, la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois sans cérémonie.

Mais à la différence de la veille, la brune reconnue deux timbres de voix distincts ; une masculine et une autre féminine. Les bribes de paroles devinrent plus claires, plus compréhensibles, et elle pût enfin comprendre le charabia émit. Le chef des Baskervilles semblait geindre avec agacement sur une affaire bien complexe qui aurait été soldée par un échec. Mais cela n'attira pas plus que cela la brunette, qui se gardait bien de fouiner dans les activités du clan. Elle en avait mauvais souvenir, dû à la première et dernière fois où elle s'était permise de jouer aux espionnes.

Tandis que d'un geste régulier, elle passait les dents durs de la brosse sur les longues et soyeuses mèches qui lui servaient de chevelure, elle coula une œillade à l'entente de son prénom.

«— Mademoiselle Lacie, vous n'avez toujours pas terminé...? Constate ce qu'elle identifia comme étant Charlotte. Il y'a trois heures environs de trajet...

— Si je dois être présentable, je dois me coiffer convenablement, non ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est dur. Répliqua Lacie, non sans une pointe de mauvaise foi. »

Un ricanement suivit d'un lourd son de poids que l'on imposerait à un fauteuil, se fît entendre. La rosée, elle, laissa un léger et discret souffle d'exaspération lui échapper. La principale concernée vît une main gantée de rouge se tendre à ses côtés, et après une brève hésitation, elle décida de céder en donnant l'objet à sa consœur. Lacie n'aimait pas être aidée ; même en habillage et coiffure. Avoir des servantes l'aurait fort dérangé dans ce cas. Serrer un corset en solitaire était bien plus difficile que lisser par de simples coups des cheveux, se disait la plus jeune des deux.

Alors que la jeune fille s'affairait à redresser convenable les fils aubrun qui composaient ses mèches, la brune eût envie de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis déjà quelques minutes ;

«— Dis, Glen, Oswald est ton valet. Viendra-t-il ? Et puis, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un petit bout de temps...Questionne-t-elle, curieuse. »

Elle sentit les doigts de Charlotte se crisper légèrement, alors qu'elle piquait ses cheveux d'épingles en cristal pour les faire tenir fixement.

«— Eh bien, pas cette fois, non. Charlotte le remplacera et m'assistera. Explique-t-il, non sans user d'une brièveté intriguante. »

Un sourcil haussé, illustra la perplexité qu'elle éprouvait une fois sa réponse donnée. Son frère n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas prêter son assistance et ses conseils pour son maître, en de telles circonstances... Peut-être était-il occupé par quelque chose d'autre ? Et puis, la jeune rose semblait tendue par tout cela, en vue de la mine songeuse qu'elle arborait— du moins, de ce que sa rétine avait pût voir par le biais de la glace.

Soudainement, une épingle fût plantée plutôt violemment au centre du chignon, la faisant légèrement sursauter et, par extension, cesser les questionnements silencieux.

«Désolée. Soupire la rose, consciente de cela. Voilà, j'ai terminé ! »

Se gardant de dévoiler les questions qui lui avaient ébranlé l'esprit, elle préféra prendre quelques secondes pour observer le rendu final. Et, elle devait avouer que sa beauté était rayonnante ce jour-là ; avec soin et grâce, ses cheveux satinés eurent été tirés en arrière, regroupés en un chignon spirale décoré de discrets cristaux— et même s'ils pouvaient faire mal, le résultat en valait le coup !—. Deux mèches encadraient son visage, aux lèvres qu'elle avait plus tôt poudrées. Son regard de rubis avait l'air d'être un océan de sang ; sanglant mais enchanteur. Ses prunelles brillaient d'un nature malice, maudites de charme. Levi la coupa dans sa contemplation, l'allure décidée ;

«— Eh bien, allons-y ! Il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard. Ordonne-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le bout de ses lèvres. »

Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, la famille des Barma fût une des plus influentes. Ses vertues avaient bien longtemps été vantées et ce, sur plusieurs générations. Toutefois, d'après certains, leur avidité de pouvoir n'avait pût être complément étouffée, surtout aux oreilles des autres. Avare, l'ancienne génération menât sa famille à la déchéance, à la honte et à l'exile. Leur propre pays d'où ils étaient natifs, leur fût interdit. Ils n'eurent plus le droit de fouler les terres qui les avaient vus grandir, eux et leurs ancêtres.

Il avait toujours pensé que les mettre à l'écart n'était pas une véritable solution, doutant ainsi de son efficacité. Et l'apparition au grand jour de leur progéniture, n'en était pas moins suspect. Depuis quelques mots déjà, ils étaient entrés dans la grande société du royaume, la bouche en cœur et un semblant de générosité honorable. Vantés, parfois jalousés et appréciés, deux frère et sœur se firent bien vite une place auprès des haut placés. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient liés aux coutumes et adaptés au mouvement. Une fois entrés dans la danse, bien que pas à pas, ce fût avec une prudence sournoise que leur titre leur revint.

Et il faisait partie de ceux qui voyaient cela d'un œil plutôt mauvais, des méfiants et discrets qui guettaient les signes. Qui attendaient les faux-pas pour éviter les fausses notes et l'arrêt de la mélodie. C'était cette même raison qu'il l'avait poussé à fausser compagnie à ses compagnons, et à arpenter ces chemins aspirés par l'obscurité. L'humidité rongeait chaque paroi, chaque parcelle de terre. Le sol qui s'étendait infiniment, était aussi rocheux que les murs froids qui entouraient les lieux. Peu de vent frais parcourait ces couloirs sombres, l'air y était pesant et humide, presque désagréable tant cela sentait le renfermé. Mais une douleur qui ne voulait cicatriser et se taire, dominait cette sensation. Encore plus si l'on y ajoutait la fatigue qui avait tout juste commencé à lui brûler les pieds. Heureusement, son trajet se clôtura enfin, après plusieurs décisions et hésitations sur la route empruntée. Désormais, des escaliers de marbres aux pellicules de poussières, se dressaient devant lui pour onduler jusqu'à un point non-défini par sa rétine. Il pouvait entendre des inaudibles éclats de voix, de pas, des bribes de conversations déversés en un insupportable mélange. Là-haut, ils avaient l'air bien occupés et l'agitation était à son comble. Il éteint la flamme de sa lampe à l'huile, et entreprit l'accession, les pensées intensément fixées sur ses actions.

Chaque geste était précis et contrôlé, réfléchit. Car désormais, la moindre note erronée pouvait lui faire défaut...

À chaque fois que le temps était neigeux, elle avait l'impression que son cœur était en pleine effervescence. Comme une enfant qui verrait cela pour la première fois, ou très rarement. Cette blancheur sans fin, lui procurait une drôle de sensation. Comme si elle lui avait fait un serment silencieux, et qu'il ne se tiendrait que le jour où les cieux pleurons du verre. Car à ses yeux, ces frêles et purs flocons de neiges, avaient été soufflés dans du cristal, tant en eurent-ils l'effet. La neige brillait, elle était belle. Elle scintillait comme l'espoir. Et l'espoir était également d'une beauté sans pareil.

Mais il n'existait pas pour les maudits. Et ce n'était pas plus mal...

Soudainement, les roues de la voiture s'immobilisèrent au rythme des cheveux noirs apprêtés d'armureries d'argent, qui laissèrent claquer sur place leurs sabots. On vînt leur ouvrir la portière et, elle laissa ses deux compagnons de voyage la devancer tandis qu'elle lissait ses jupons du plat de la main. Le blanc dans un geste de bonne manière, l'aida à mettre pied dehors en douceur. Elle prit un instant pour observer les environs, tandis qu'elle déplia d'un mouvement rapide son éventail aux broderies en fils sombres.

Le ciel grisâtre, commençait à se faire plus obscure, nocturne. Les nuages blancs en devenaient plus foncés, touchés par un plus affluent manque de lumière. Autour d'eux, sur une grande Cour cadrée de rosiers aux milles et unes couleurs malgré la froideur conséquente de l'hiver, de buissons presque ensevelis sous le poids d'un manteau trop étouffant, et d'une fontaine centrale à la sculpture bien splendide. Les fiacres se succédaient, arrivaient et repartaient, des personnes affluaient, toutes luxueusement et gracieusement accoutumées ; plumes et perles charmaient, crinolines et diamants brillaient, canes et chapeaux embellissaient. Un défilé de noblesse, une danse de paons.

Parmi cette myriade de couleurs, elle arrivait à se fondre dans la masse — ou presque. Lorsqu'elle se saisit du bras que son aîné lui tendit, Lacie essaya de faire honneur aux siens et d'arborer un air noble, aussi assuré que l'étaient ses pas. Ses jupons frappés d'un noir de Jais, semblait flotter en se pliant à chacun de ses mouvements, se conjuguant avec la grâce d'un cygne à la dentelle mauve finement bordée. Le visage camouflé derrière les tissus ornés de perles de son éventail, elle ne laissait percevoir que ses yeux luisants de carmin, aux paupières ourlées de fins et surnois cils.

Dans la foulée, ils eurent le droit d'être directement reçus par leurs hôtes, qui semblaient débordés mais également ravis par la présence du dirigeant des Baskerville.

«— Oh, c'est un plaisir pour nous de vous accueillir ! Nous sommes honorés de vous recevoir, Glen. S'exclama aimablement le jeune Barma, un léger sourire aux coins de ses fines lèvres. Je suis Arthur Barma et voici ma sœur, Miranda.

— Vous m'en voyez également ravi, Monsieur Barma, Mademoiselle. Déclare le blanc, en offrant un baise-main à la rouquine. Puis-je aussi vous présenter mes charmantes consœurs ; Mademoiselle Charlotte et —

— Lacie, enchantée. Se présenta la brune, ennuyée par tant de cérémonie. Ne m'en veux pas, Glen, mais je vais me retirer. Cela va s'éterniser, c'est lassant. Souffle-t-elle lassement à l'oreille de son cavalier. »

Aussi déphasée et détachée qu'à son habitude, elle dénoua son bras et après une légère courbette, quitta avec joie ses hôtes— acte presque vu comme de l'impolitesse que Levi tenta de camoufler —. Même si elle savait que la rosée était chargée de garder un œil sur elle, Lacie était ravie de pouvoir échapper à ce qui la rapelait à l'ordre pour lui faire remémorer sa condition. Une seule soirée avait de la valeur, pour elle. Se divertir était donc d'actualité, non ? Attendre que les complots ne se tissent étaient trop lent, et pouvait durer des mois. Les choses allaient se dégrader à leur rythme, selon les calculs de Glen. Alors, pourquoi ne pas profiter du temps actuel ?

Tandis que la jeune fille se tapissait dans la foule, elle balayait l'immense salle de bal avec son regard. Il se pointa après des dizaines de minutes sur un jeune homme, seul, isolé, à l'air absent et résigné. La richesse de ses vêtements était la seule et unique source de scintillement, tant ses prunelles paraissaient fades, éteintes. Sans se comprendre, poussée par l'ennui et un certain instinct, la belle brune s'en approcha, un léger et discret sourire peint sur ses lèvres cachées par les dentelles de l'éventail.

«— Il est bien triste de ne pas s'amuser à une fête. Rester ici nuira à l'humeur. Réplique-t-elle, l'air songeur. »


End file.
